


now you're here

by Enting



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enting/pseuds/Enting
Summary: Lorca visits Cornwell in sickbay after she's returned from the Klingon vessel.





	now you're here

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient, this is my first Star Trek fic :) It's short, but I hope you like it!

She looked the same. Yes, damaged, but in a way that only made her look even more fierce than before. He couldn't help but feel admiration for her, after everything she'd been through.  _After everything he'd sent her through,_ he thought bitterly. Sure, he was still angry about her comments just before she left, but now he just felt an overwhelming relief, even to the point where he felt a warm sting in his eyes and a painful lump in his throat. 

Carefully, he sat next to her bed. She was asleep, or unconscious, thanks to all the painkillers. A soft whimper escaped him as he sighed deeply, and he had to swallow to push back the tears. He took her pale hand for a second. Hers was cold, and his was shaking. All he could think about was how different things could have been, for him, for her, for the ship, for  _them_. But only a moment later he'd already shrugged it off and had regained his posture. He stood up, her hand still in his. His crew couldn't see him like this, all vulnerable and full of emotions. With one last glance he turned away, closing his eyes.

When he left the room, he was Captain Gabriel Lorca again.


End file.
